ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Samus
How Samus joined the Tourney Samus made her first appearance in Metroid (1986) for the Nintendo Entertainment System. The game kept the fact that she was a woman secret (with the intent of surprising gamers after they completed it); even the game's instruction manual refers to Samus as a male. Though believed to be created by Gunpei Yokoi, the original game concepts for Metroid were done by director Makoto Kanoh and designer Hiroji Kiyotake. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Looks at her orders. After the announcer calls her name Samus shoots a Super Missile at the camera. It clears to show her up close, then she says "I don't know how much time passed since then.". Special Attacks Charge Shot (Neutral) Pressing the special move button will cause Samus to start charging energy in her arm cannon, which can be fired by pressing the button again. When the attack has reached maximum strength, Samus will stop charging and resume her neutral standing position, but her arm cannon will start to flash. Pressing the special move button in this state will let her fire the fully charged shot. Missile/Super Missile (Side) Samus makes a brief animation of pointing her arm cannon in front of her, then firing a missile. Homing Missiles are fired by tilting (as opposed to tapping). They home on opponents to a degree (they do not move vertically very well), move slowly, and deal 5% damage. Super Missiles are fired by tapping. They move in a fast, straight line, as opposed to Homing Missiles, and deal 10% damage with decent knockback. Screw Attack (Up) The move shoots Samus into the air, engulfing her in a blueish-tint electrical field, and spins her around and around, inflicting damage on any opponents that touch her. Bomb (Down) Samus shifts into Morph Ball mode and lays a bomb, which will explode either after a set time period or upon contact with a character, shield, or breakable hitbox. If Samus is on top of a bomb when it explodes, she will enter Morph Ball mode and bounce up; thus, if Samus uses Bomb while touching an opponent, she will hit the opponent or their shield with the bomb and be popped up into the air. Power Bomb (Hyper Smash) Same as Bomb, except the explosion is much bigger. Zero Laser (Final Smash) Samus charges her arm cannon saying "Time to finish things once and for all!" and fires a large beam of energy that deals a high amount of damage. The Zero Laser also passes through characters and portions of stages. This does not damage Samus at all, despite being extremely powerful. Like SSB4, however, Samus doesn't become Zero Suit Samus. Victory Animations #Samus readies her Arm Cannon and says "The signal was coming from a remote part of space.". #Samus punches then fires a shot from her Arm Cannon saying "Nothing more than a fated memory!". #*Samus punches then fires a shot from her Arm Cannon saying "All must submit to the rule of Samus Aran!". (Lili victories only) #Samus rapidly fires three shots while on one knee then says "The nickname comes from the fact that the purpose of the signal is to draw attention.". #*Samus rapidly fires three shots while on one knee then says "Now you know I'M THE best bounty hunter!". (Jango Fett/Boba Fett victories only) On-Screen Appearance Samus arrives from a Metroid Prime 2: Echoes-style save point, though the design is somewhat altered, while saying "Days went by in their quiet way.". Special Quotes *You? See what's behind my mask?! Impossible! (When fighting Lili) *You again?! What do I have to do, shoot a bunch of Super Missiles at you?!?! (When fighting Ridley) *Seriously, Metroid Prime?! (When fighting Metroid Prime) *I beat you long ago, Crocomire, and I'll beat you again! (When fighting Crocomire) *Sylux, not a chance! (When fighting Sylux) *Noxus, you just don't quit, do you?! (When fighting Noxus) *Kanden, time to see who's stronger! (When fighting Kanden) *Get ready, Spire! (When fighting Spire) *Try to knock me out, Trace. (When fighting Trace) *Weavel, you better get ready! (When fighting Weavel) *Time to see who's the BETTER bounty hunter! (When fighting Jango Fett or Boba Fett) Trivia *Even though Samus can fully speak in gameplay, her Star KO scream remains the same as it was in Brawl and SSB4. The same thing goes for Zero Suit Samus, but Zero Suit Samus is not voiced by Jessica Martin, but rather Alesia Glidewell. *Samus and Dark Samus have the same voice actresses in ALL languages. *Samus and Zero Suit Samus have the same voice actresses in ALL languages except English. *Samus and Blue Proton have the same German voice actress. *Samus and Donna-Alpha have the same Japanese voice actress. *Samus, Coily Rattler, and Natalie Daise have the same Mandarin Chinese voice actress. *Her dark clone is set to appear in the sequel. ALL of Samus's voice actresses would be carried over to her dark clone. *Samus Aran is the co-leader of the all-females Defenders while the leader is Sakura Haruno. *Not counting any Pokemon, Samus is the only female character that appeared in every Smash game to date. **She is also the only female character, unless any Pokemon is counted, that appeared in the original Super Smash Bros. on the Nintendo 64. *Samus's default rival happens to be Lili. Samus's second rival happens to be Sgt. Byrd. Category:Metroid characters Category:Veterans Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Veterans that appeared in all Smash games